Lost in Battle
by Twinkeypop21
Summary: When Deryn is wounded in a battle, Alek is faced with saving her.
1. Lost In Battle

"Dylan, standing up would be good right now," the words squeezed at Alek's throat, and he felt his heart ache. A tear escaped his eye, trickling down his cheek and he was greeted by a blur of brown and grey hues and a faint outline of what seemed to be the puddles of mud and the ruined suit Dylan was wearing; he muttered softly- but loud enough for him to hear, "Come on, Dylan. You can't die on me here."

"Do…I look…like a… ninny…to you?" He replied. One of his eyes was closed, and a grin played at the fifteen-year-old's face. Dylan groaned, and his smile was replaced with that of a grimace. Alek watched as his friend's face blanched to an even whiter shade than he already was.

"It…hurts…," and Dylan let out another groan of pain. The battle behind them was still waging on, and the beasties that were left let out shrieks that sent shivers up and down his body. The Germans were being forced to retreat, but Alek didn't care about the battle. All he could think about was how he had let Dylan get shot. The thin boy had been pierced through his lower abdomen, close to his stomach, and Alek knew that if anymore blood was lost then Dylan could be in serious danger.

"I'm going to do something, but you have to trust me," and Alek searched Dylan's blue eyes for any sign of doubt. He nodded, and Alek could tell the blonde was trying to hide the pain. With that Alek lifted his head and slipped his jacket underneath to keep him from the watery mud underneath. The cold winter air stung at Alek's bare skin as he pulled his woolen shirt off of him.

He felt the first drop of rain hit the top of his head, and he was almost grateful for the rain; it was washing Dylan of the dirt and blood that made it hard to see where the wound was. Alek held the shirt between his teeth as he unbuttoned the soiled shirt that was getting in his way of helping Dylan.

"What..are you…doing?" Dylan tried to lift his head, but Alek gently, but with enough force held his friend down. Alek looked him in the eye again when Dylan gripped his shirt closed.

"Leave…it." And Alek felt annoyance well up inside of him when he tried to pry Dylan's hand off of the blood stained white button down.

"I need to get this off of you so that I can save you. _Do you not understand what I'm saying?_" He hissed at the boy who was groaning with the pain of the bullet.

"Leave…it." Dylan said again, and Alek looked angrily at him.

"Fine!" He exclaimed, but continued to go to work. Blood was oozing out of the small boy, and Alek pushed his reddish brown hair away from his face. He ripped the hole that the bullet made a little bigger, and he felt Dylan's hand on his arm, but he continued to rip the shirt until his flat stomach was completely exposed. Alek heard Dylan suck in a breath as the pouring rain hit the open wound, and Alek moved back up to Dylan's face. Pressing a hand against the boy's forehead he checked for a fever, and found that Dylan was getting colder, not warmer.

"Damn it," he felt the tears again, but he wiped them away and looked again at the wound. There was a hole the size of Alek's thumb, and he knew he would have to get the bullet out somehow or else his friend would be killed not only because of blood loss, but of lead poisoning as well.

"This might hurt a little," and he plunged his index finger into the small wound, and he felt himself start shaking uncontrollably when Dylan screamed bloody murder, wailing for him to stop. The little metal pellet was cold, and the flesh of Dylan's stomach didn't feel real against his finger, but once he pulled it out he knew it was. Dylan had started breathing hard, and the tears falling from his eyes weren't hard to pick out from the rain.

"Alek…" Dylan whispered, but Alek kept at his work, pressing the wool shirt against the wound, and pressing hard to keep the wound closed. Dylan groaned again, his lip bleeding where he had bitten it because of the pain.

"Hold on for me." And Alek let his tears come freely now, not worrying whether or not they dropped from his face.

"Alek… do you remember…" and there was a long pause before Dylan continued, "when you said…you were…" he coughed this time; he coughed blood.

"Stop talking, it's going to kill you," Alek said hysterically. His shirt was now a deep red and the blood kept coming. Holding the shirt against Dylan's wound with one hand, he lifted his head and placed it in his lap. Alek pushed the boy's blonde hair away from his face, and leaned his forehead against Dylan's.

"Just be still." His tears were mixing with Dylan's and Alek felt panic start to push into his body.

"No…let me talk…damn Clankers…you're all so…demanding," he got out breathlessly.

"Do you…remember…when you said…that you were…in love?" Alek pulled his friend closer to him, pressing his cheek to the boy's forehead.

"Yes, I remember, down in the bulge, the night before I escaped." Dylan grasped Alek's right hand with his left, and he smiled a little. He was getting colder by the second, but yet even now his voice was comforting.

"I thought…you were…talking about me." And Alek felt a little shock of surprise run through him. Loving Dylan? And somehow the thought didn't bother him, and he listened carefully as Dylan whispered in his ear, each breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck.

"And…I was so…excited. Thinking…that perhaps…a commoner…and someone…of my standing…could be treasured…by someone…like you. But…now it seems…so silly…because, I'm nothing…" and Dylan was silent. Alek felt like his tears were pouring out of his body.

"You're not nothing, you're everything," and Alek found himself caressing the other's face, and all the feelings he had blocked his heart from feeling for Dylan were set free. It didn't matter anymore if he was a boy or an alien, Alek knew that he loved him, and not just as a friend.

"I think… I'm going…to die. What about…you?" And Alek knew he was trying to joke, but he saw behind the beautiful blue diamonds of Dylan's eyes that the joke was a real question.

"You're going to be fine. You have to be." This time Alek pulled the blonde into an embrace, his tears no longer soaked into Dylan's shirt; the rain had already covered them both in gallons of water.

"I'm…not quite sure…about that one…_Dummkopf_…and anyways…it's not like you…need me…" Alek pulled Dylan away from himself.

"Of course I need you." Dylan laughed, but closed his eyes, his breathing was heavier than ever, and Alek couldn't bear the thought of losing him like this.

"I…love…you…" He whispered weakly, and Alek cupped his face in his hands.

"Then hang on, hang on for me." Alek did what he thought he would never do to the boy in his arms; he kissed him. He pressed his mouth onto Dylan's and buried his hands in his soft blonde hair. That was the last thing Alek remembered before he felt the butt of a gun slam into his head and he dropped next to Dylan, laying unconscious next to his love.


	2. Chapter 2

Alek heard the world around him before he saw it. It sounded to him as though people were talking in a different tongue than him, and he didn't like the fact that he couldn't understand. After listening for what seemed like eternity, he realized they _were_ speaking his language.

"What should we do with the two of them?" One man grunted, and Alek guessed he was a big man by the sound of his booming voice. Alek felt panic rush into his gut when he remembered what had happened; Dylan was wounded. But Alek remembered back to what his father said to him: _Surprise is more valuable than strength_, and it took him all that he had to keep his eyes closed and his body still. Slowly he moved his hand down to his belt, and was relieved to see that his hunting knife was still secured.

Slitting his eyes just a fraction revealed three people in strange uniforms. Alek couldn't quite see, but he was sure that neither of the two men was holding any weapon. They had their backs turned to him, and he opened his eyes wider, taking in his surroundings. They were inside a large infirmary; Alek guessed because of all the medical equipment and herbs that lined the wall. He was lying on a large block of wood, and the room was adorned with cozy red rugs and orange curtains. Warmth spread through the whole room from a small fire that blazed in a small fireplace. The men shuffled around another wood block and a flash of fair hair told Alek that Dylan was lying beneath their gazes. One of the men turned slightly and Alek slammed his eyes closed, gripping his knife tightly.

"This one's coming about," and Alek heard Dylan stifle a groan. He shot into action then, flying over the edge of his makeshift cot and slamming himself into the shorter of the two men he hopped onto the timber knob that held Dylan. Alek could feel his eyes blazing, and he looked down at the two men who seemed dazed and somewhat surprised. He held his knife in front of him, and he blocked Dylan from them with his body. He was crouching low and balanced on the balls of his feet, ready to spring if either of the men moved. Dylan stirred again, and Alek looked only long enough to see that his friend was doing okay.

"Whoa there, son, why don't you put your knife away and we can talk this over quietly." Alek recognized the voice as the one who spoke before, and he scowled at him. He had a thick brown beard that looked as though half of it had been singed off, and his gut was large, but Alek knew that the man was probably fit. He wore a worn apron over his tan military uniform that was covered in dirt, oil, and what Alek assumed was blood.

"Stay away from him!" Alek shouted at the bearded man, and he raised his hands up in a gesture that was signaling that he wanted no harm to either boys or himself. Alek watched as the man took a step back and pressed himself against the wall.

"I mean no harm t'ya," Alek heard the accent that sometimes escaped from Dylan's mouth, and he felt panic hit him, he wanted to see if he was alright.

"If I turn around will you attack me?" The man chuckled, and his gut moved with it, jiggling up and down.

"Course not, Lad! What in the blazes would I even use against you?" Alek glared again at the man, but cautiously lowered his weapon and sank down to his knees. Crawling around, Alek positioned himself between Dylan and the men, making sure he could see them from the corner of his eye at all times. When the bearded man started to move around Alek whipped his head around, but he just waved him on as if to say go on.

"Dylan?" Alek whispered lightly into the small boy's ear. He noticed that his wounds had been dressed properly and a clean shirt had been put on Dylan. Alek looked down at himself and saw that he too had new clothes on.

"Dylan," he repeated himself, this time shaking the blonde slightly before resting a hand to his cheek. Dylan let out a hoarse groan and turned his head before opening his eyes slightly.

"Alek?" He said, reaching his hand up, and Alek felt himself blush when Dylan reached up and played with his short hair.

"Am I dead?" He tilted his head in question. And Alek felt tears of happiness spring to his eyes but he wiped them away quickly.

"No, you're not dead." He smiled down at the boy he so cherished and Alek gathered Dylan up and embraced him gently, making sure he didn't hurt him. He placed kisses along Dylan's jaw and scalp, pressing his lips anywhere they could.

"Oh," he heard his muffled reply against his shoulder, "that's good." And Alek laughed aloud.

"Good? It's great." And he held him away at an arm's length before bringing him close to him again. Dylan sighed against his neck, and Alek felt warm tingles spread throughout his entire being when he was aware of Dylan's own arms circling around him in a warm hold.

"No, spectacular." Alek buried his face into Dylan's shoulder grinning from ear to ear, his lips meeting any skin he could reach.

"Excuse me," Alek quickly turned around, looking from Dylan to the man. Alek felt his face turn into a sneer, his intimate moment with Dylan now ruined.

"_What_?" Alek hissed, still holding Dylan close.

"Unfortunately for you two, but you're still our prisoners." Dylan pushed Alek away, and sat up slowly, his joints cracking in multiple places. This time, both men were holding pistols, cocked and aimed at the two boys. Alek heaved a sigh, _here we go again._


	3. The Truth

The floor was cold, hard, and not quite what Deryn would consider  
sanitary. She was still very usure of what was going on, and she had  
been convincing herself that this was all a dream. She had awaken to  
Alek... she blushed, pressing her fingers to her lips. What was going  
on? Deryn felt the airship swerve, and she was slammed to the left  
side of her cage, because it was nothing less than a chamber to  
confine her.  
Alek yelped from the opisite side of the iron door, a large bang  
following afterwards, and it felt wrong that she hadn't said anything  
to him, but she hissed in pain as she felt the bandaged wounds on her  
midsection. She knew the Germans had found out that she was a girl,  
that much she could figure out; they would have to be half blind and a  
few marbles short in the attic to overlook such a detail.  
"You filthy bumrag," she whispered to herself, "getting shot like  
that, what was I thinking?" she scowled in the darkness, wishing that  
she could talk to Alek without him askig her how she was feeling.  
"Dylan?" he whispered through the crack between the floor and the  
door.  
"What?" Her mood had traveled south and instead of asking him she  
hissed.  
"Nevermind." and it was silent again before Deryn starred  
thinking, something she knew would not help her own situation.  
"Hey, Alek?" she scooted closer to the door, pressing her ear to  
the crack.  
"Hmm?" and se could feel herself blanch to a white with the  
thought of what came next.  
"You think they'll kill me?" she could imagine him out there by  
himself; his body stiff, and he'd swallow whatever threatened to come  
out of his mouth, thinking that it would help them both.  
"I don't-"  
"You don't need to lie." Deryn let her voice go softer; she was no  
longer trying to keep up her profile of being a boy. If this was the  
end, she'd rather him know and hate her than find out when she was dead.  
"Sorry," he said in a small voice, and she knew he thought this  
was his fault. They were silent after that, and Deryn was preparing  
herself for what she knew she should have told him sooner.  
"Thanks for being the friend you were," she said first. Maybe if  
she could butter him up he wouldn't be as angry.  
"But I lied to you. I'm-" she swallowed, her throat dry. What was  
the best way to put this?  
"What do you mean you lied?" Alek sounded hurt already, and the  
thought that he felt betrayed made her heart sink; she wanted him to  
trust her as much as she wanted him to love her.  
"My name, it's not Dylan Sharp... It's Deryn." Silence. He didn't  
understand what she was trying to say.  
"My gender-" but she was cut off.  
"What are you saying?" Deryn was getting agittated. Sometimes he  
could be so daft.  
"Barking spiders, if you would let me finish you'd know I was a  
blasted girl!" She yelled, her voice bouncing off every wall, stinging  
at her ears.  
"Oh," was all he said, and she wondered what his face looked like,  
was it surprised? Angry? But she would never know.  
"B-" he started before people were yelling down the airship's  
belly in German, and her eyes were blinded by the bright light that  
hit. She felt hands pick her up by the waist, abs she was heaved over  
the shoulder of someone, her eyesight still useless.  
"Put me down!" Deryn kicked and squirmed before she heard the last  
voice she wanted to hear.  
"Calm down Mr. Sharp," Count Volger held tight, and she laid, limp  
and astonished. Of all the people aboard the Leviathan, HE just had  
to be the one to save her.  
Yes, Deryn thought, her mood was going terribly south.


End file.
